Mariah
|ja_kanji = マライア |ja_romaji = Maraia |engname = Mahrahia |birthname = |namesake = N'Doul's Geb - Vol.6 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P132 The Secret of JOJO Characters (American singer) |stand = Bastet |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Retired |death = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = Blonde ( ) White (Heritage for the Future, Anime, Eyes of Heaven) |eyes = Dark blue ( ) Brown (Anime, Eyes of Heaven) |occupation = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) Heritage for the Future (playable) |seiyuu = |voiceactor = TV Anime }} is a minor antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. Mariah is one of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods. She separates the group in , and attempts to take out Joseph Joestar and Muhammad Avdol using her Stand, Bastet, while Alessi confronts the rest of the heroes. Appearance Mariah is an extremely attractive, long-legged woman with dark skin and short, light-colored hair. Her main attire consists of a miniskirt and hood, along with gloves, dark pantyhose, bow-knotted leather shoes and sunglasses on her head. Despite her revealing outfit, she conceals an impressive arsenal of bolts, screws, knives and other metal objects to throw at her magnetized victims. Her design in the anime shows off her midriff contrary to the manga. Color Schemes | |T2=SFC Game | |T3=Heritage for the Future | |T4=Anime and EOH | }} Personality Mariah comes off as a calm, cool-headed person. However, she easily loses her cool whenever things don't go according to plan. She contorts her face and bites her lip comically when she is upset or uncomfortable. She also has a very distinctive laugh, which she does when she has her opponents helplessly trapped in the magnetic power of her Stand. Mariah also seems to demonstrate an attraction towards older men, as she mentions that Joseph is very sexy and that she would have been his lover if it were not for Dio Brando being more attractive. Abilities Bastet takes the form of an electrical outlet which magnetizes whoever touches it, causing metallic objects to be attracted to them. History Stardust Crusaders Mariah magnetizes Joseph and Avdol with her Stand, Bastet, attracting metal upon them and even into each other, giving them all sorts of difficulties. During a very powerful display of tactics, she attempts to get Avdol and Joseph run over by a train and even electrocuted. However, the two manage to outsmart her by maneuvering her in between them and then having their metal-cluttered bodies slam into her, fracturing all the segments of her bones in her body and deactivating her Stand. She is later hospitalized and is unable to fight anymore because of her broken bones. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * }} Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Mariah is one of the boss enemies in the game. The events from her arc appear in the game with one differing detail—instead of fighting alone and confined to Joseph and Avdol, Mariah attacks the whole group alongside Hol Horse. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Mariah makes her playable debut on the Capcom game, being included in the second version of the game. She appears as a playable character with a style based on ranged traps. Her game style is focused on middle-long range, keeping the enemy away with her moveset. Even without an active Stand, her Bast no Jiryoku, when activated, instead of summoning Bast, will place a magnetism-trap on the screen (always near her). If the opponent gets hit by this trap, their "magnetism" level will rise one level (with 8 being the maximum), making all Mariah's attacks stronger. She's one of the only characters in the game to fight at middle-long range, the other being Hol Horse. Most of her moves are based on the objects she uses in the fight against Joseph and Avdol, such as knives, forks and electrifying energy cables. During her first super move, she uses the magnetism on the opponent to attract the screws, nuts, and bolts hidden in her bra and damages the enemy. During her second super move, she performs a rising uppercut on the opponent, launching them into the air and attracting a lot of metal objects, causing massive damage. It ends with a car smashing the opponent (the same car that defeated her in the story). Along with Midler, Mariah is one of the only two playable female characters in the game. Mariah is also one of the special characters in the game that do not turn into a child when hit by Alessi's Stand; instead she turns into the that Joseph encounters during his and Avdol's battle against Mariah. Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Mariah is one of several characters from Part 3 to possess a Metal Striker. Her FINISH MOVE makes several metal items (such as hammers and screws) attack the opponent, followed by a giant car coming in to crush them (not unlike her method of special attack in the Capcom fighting game). Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Mariah was confirmed for the game alongside Avdol. As a Stand User, Mariah is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant her uniqueness in battle. Instead of the conventional Normal Attacks that take the form of melee combos, Mariah will throw out a metal wire that paralyzes opponents. * Style Action - You always want to touch the things you're told not to.: Mariah places Bastet in front of her, either on the floor or on a wall as a trap. Opponents that come in contact with Bastet are inflicted with its magnetism. A Magnetic Gauge displays which of the two opponents have been magnetized, and the current level of the magnetism's strength on them. Beginning at "Lv 1", the Magnetic Gauge eventually progresses to "Lv 2", then "Lv MAX". ** The magnetic force will just keep on increasing...: If both opponents are magnetized and within range of each other, they will increase the rate at which their Magnetic Gauges fill. If they come in contact with each other, they will both be stunned and left open to further attack. ** Until it crushes your body...: While the magnetism is in effect, metal objects will frequently come out of nowhere and attack affected opponents as projectiles. Once an object hits an opponent, it will stick, reducing their movement speed. As the Magnetic Gauge fills, the size and strength of the metal objects increase depending on the level, as well as their ability to slow the targets. At Lv 1, nuts and bolts will appear; At Lv 2, bicycles will appear; At Lv MAX, cars will appear. * What are you drooling over?: Mariah fires nuts and bolts from her shirt in a wide cone. Opponents hit will be sent flying. While an opponent is magnetized, the projectiles will home in on and follow them closely. * Unfortunately, you have to die.: Mariah throws three knives straight forward, or at a downward angle if the skill performed in mid-air. If she is locked on, she will throw them straight at her target. While an opponent is magnetized, the knives will home in on and follow them closely. * EX - What are you drooling over?: Mariah is invincible during the skill's execution. * EX - Unfortunately, you have to die.: Mariah throws five knives. * Dual Heat Attack -''' '''You little turds!: Mariah inflicts Bastet's magnetization on the opponent by summoning it at their feet. Standing up, she unleashes the nuts and bolts from her shirt in a projectile attack that knocks them off-balance. Mariah taunts the opponent, before a car seemingly comes out of nowhere, flies at them from above, and crushes them. It then explodes as Mariah guffaws. JoJolities * You always want to touch the things you're told not to.: Mariah must connect her Style Action 3 times. (200 Points) * This is what's inside my pocket.: Mariah must perform a combo with at least 30 hits. (200 points) * Heh heh heh... You won't be able to move for much longer now.: Mariah must retain a magnetization effect for 20 counts of the battle timer. (300 Points) * I'll never let you catch me!: Mariah must survive the first 20 counts of the battle timer without taking damage. (500 Points) * You looked pretty handsome out there.: Mariah must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Tournament She is paired with Esidisi in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Rudol von Stroheim and Okuyasu Nijimura in the first round, and then Narancia Ghirga and Diego Brando in the second. In the semifinals, they are eliminated by Jotaro Kujo and DIO in the first round. Gallery Manga= MidDioMah.jpg|Mariah with DIO and Midler from JOJO A-GO!GO! artbook MariahFirst.png|Mariah's first appearance MariahSmirkManga.png|Mariah giving a taunting smirk in front of Joseph MariahBehindManga.png|Mariah's appearance from behind MariahLaughManga.png|Mariah claiming the victory facefault.jpg|Mariah, comedically furious that Joseph and Avdol survived MariahHermitPurpleManga.png|Mariah being retained by Hermit Purple MariahFlirtingManga.png|Mariah flirting with Joseph MariahCrushedManga.png|Mariah's crushing defeat at the hands of Joseph & Avdol |-| Anime= Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png|All Egypt 9 Glory Gods on Anime 2016 Calender (September - October) MariahFirst Anime.png|Mariah's first appearance Mariah card.png|Mariah and her Egypt 9 Glory Gods card Mariah's face in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Anime 2015.jpg|Mariah, confident that she'll succeed in her mission MariahJeweryrope.png|Mariah's jewelry rope on mini skirt MariahBody.png|Mariah's appearance from behind Mariah Jojo's Bizarre Anime 2015.jpg|Mariah giving a taunting smirk MariahSmirkEp30.png|Mariah keeps her distance from Joseph and Avdol MariahSmokingEp31.png|Mariah smoking MariahSmirkEp31.png|Mariah smiles as Joseph and Avdol get stuck on rails MariahLaughEp31.png|Mariah laughs, thinking that Joseph and Avdol have died MariahFacefault Anime.png|Mariah, comedically furious that Joseph and Avdol survived MariahCaughtEp31.png|Joseph catches Mariah with his Hermit Purple MariahAttackEp31.png|Mariah unleashes nuts and bolts from her shirt MariahRunningEp31.png|Mariah runs away from Joseph and Avdol MariahCorneredEp31.png|Mariah gets cornered MariahPowerLinesEp31.png|Mariah cuts some power lines which fly towards Joseph Mariah fullappearance.png|Mariah standing in front of Joseph MariahFlirtingEp31.png|Mariah flirting with Joseph Screenshot (271).png|Mariah's crushing defeat at the hands of Joseph and Avdol |-| Game= MariahHeritage.gif|Mariah's portrait from Heritage for the Future Spriteriha.PNG|Mariah in Heritage for the Future Mahrahia.GIF|Mariah (Idle Animation) Mahrahia color01.GIF|Mariah's color 2 Mahrahia color02.GIF|Mariah's color 3 Mahrahia color03.GIF|Mariah's color 4 Mahrahia color04.GIF|Mariah's color 5 8xaEpub.gif|Comedic face in Heritage for the Future Jojo's_bzrre_advntr.PNG|Mariah using a special move in Heritage for the Future. Mariah Jojoeoh.png|Mariah as seen in Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) mariah 3.jpg|Mariah using her special attack in Eyes of Heaven PS3/PS4 MariWINPOSE.jpg|Mariah's win pose, Eyes of Heaven Mariahsfc.png|Mariah turns every Crusader into a magnet with her Stand (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game)) |-| Other= Chara Heroes Stardust Crusaders Antagonists.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.3 References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Egypt 9 Glory Gods Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Retired Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 3